The Fountain
by XxSassyWerewolfxX
Summary: When Stiles tries to use magic he accidentally turns the gang into 5 year old kids. Searching for a cure these mini teens have to go on little adventures. Rated M for Language
1. The Fountain

"Stiles what the hell are you doing?" Scott asked as stiles ripped out a piece of his hair and put it into a pot.

"I'm making the fountain of youth" He smiled "I found an old magic book, And It says put something that's sentimental in"

"So my hair's sentimental?" He rose an eyebrow.

"No it just says to put something of your friends in there" He said as he dropped a Marble in "that was sentimental".

"A Marble?"

"Yeah a marble, When I was little My dad told me to put my shoe's on, I didn't. So when we were at the park, I was running and stepped on it. Man it hurt like hell but I kept it with me and I haven't died yet so I figured it was good luck"

Scott just stared at him.

"Right, so what else do you need?" He looked at the book.

"Alcohol, then we need to light it on fire"

"Cool, what else?" Scott smiled.

"Well I think I got it…" He pulled out a bag of junk.

"What's that?"

"Stuff I stole from Derek's and Lydia's, and Allison's. I already got your hair and If I didn't I have your math book"

"You stole all this? And That's where my math book is?! I looked for it all night"

Stiles looked nonchalantly around "Mhm"

"So what's in here?" He looked in the bag.

"Hair, Jewelry, Clothes and Derek's comb. There's tons of hair gel in that."

"Is this Lydia's Bra?"

"No….its Erica's" he grabbed it and threw it in.

He grabbed the bag and dumped it in "get the Matches"

"okay…" He handed him the matches.

"Alright, I put a lot of mystic stuff in here so…it might be strong"

"what kind of…" Stiles cut him off by lighting the match and throwing it in.

There was a big explosion that blew them across the room.

"Oh god" Stiles said as he stood up "why is everything so tall?" He looked around

"Stiles! You…Your like 5!" Scott's tiny voice laughed as he was pointing at him.

"What the… So are you dude!" He laughed.

Scotts phone rang "Hello" his tiny voice whined.

"Scott? Did you feel an explosion?" Derek's Voice cracked over the phone.

"Oh….What?" He said innocently

"What did two idiots do?" He asked then Scott could hear Isaac in the background.

"Whoa Derek your leather jacket's like a tent!"

"Shut the Fuck up Isaac!" His little voice growled.

"Derek? Can I ask you something? Are you five?" Scott Looked at stiles as he was pulling on the phone trying to listen.

"Did you two do this to us? If you did I swear to god I'll kick your ass!"

"It was stiles!" Scott said quickly.

"We're coming over" Derek hung up the phone.

Meanwhile at the Hales.

"Derek what's going on?" Erica said in a chipmunk voice.

Isaac was pointing and laughing at her "You Have No Boobs!".

She glared at him.

"Aw how cute, you two think this is funny. You're grounded!" Derek Yelled stomping his foot.

Boyd walked down from upstairs "Derek Why are we tiny?"

"Oh you know, We were out in the rain earlier and we shrunk" he said sarcastically in a pissed tone.

"We're going to Stiles! Everyone Get In The Car!" He tried grabbing the keys that were hung up.

Peter sat there laughing at him.

"Oh like you could reach it?" He turned.

Peter smirked and got up "Watch and learn dear nephew" he said in a tiny voice.

He jumped up and hooked his claws on the door, pulling himself up and grabbing them.

"I like to use my brain" he jumped down and gave him the keys.

"Didn't you just use your claws?" Isaac asked.

"Guess what buddy you're going to be the Brakes and the Gas" Peter smiled "Erica get Derek some books to sit on" he said while trying not to laugh.

Erica ran over to the bookshelf "Derek what's your favorite book?" She laughed while grabbing a bunch of thick books.

"Everyone in the car now.." Derek narrow his tiny brown eyes while walking out of the house.

"Shotgun!" Erica Yelled.

"I Get Shotgun" Peter Announced while sporting his dress aka his coat that's too long for him now.

"Why do you get it?" She snapped.

"Cause I'm the oldest" He whined and got in.

Boyd just looked at everyone and got in the back.

Derek took the books from Erica and sat them down.

"Isaac Under my feet!" He pointed down as he sat on the books.

"Peter" he handed the buckle "Buckle me".

Peter buckled him up then Derek tried turning on the radio but couldn't reach.

"Peter, turn on the radio" He drew his lips together.

He turned on the radio and Derek put his sunglasses on, they fell off "Son of a bitch, I'm going to kill stiles"

"Isaac Gas" he kicked his right shoulder so he'd push the gas.

"ow" he muttered as he pushed it.

Derek put it in reverse "Brake!" He kicked his left shoulder.

Then forward "Gas" Right shoulder.

They were on the road.

Peter was sitting all macho looking up out the window while Erica and Boyd Were slapping each other.

"Derek! Boyd won't share his Pez!" Erica Whined.

"Knock it off!" Derek Yelled "I Will turn this car around!".

"Fine!" Boyd threw his pez at her eye.

"OW! DEREK!" She started crying.

Peter Turned back and slapped Boyd "How do you like it? Give me that Damn Pez!" he said while grabbing it.

Peter turned back and nonchalantly ate the pez "Here Isaac" He threw one on the floor for him.

"Gee Thanks Peter!"

"BRAKE!" Derek slammed his bare foot into his shoulder.

"HOLY SHIT DEREK STOP!" Isaac Yelled as he slammed on the brake.

Peter flew right into the windshield and the pez went flying everywhere.

Boyd laughed as peter Peeled himself off the window and looked at Derek angrily, who looked at Isaac, who looked down "Derek told me to stop" He picked up the pez and ate it.


	2. Stiles' House

They Finally got to Stiles house.

"About time" Scott said as he walked out to greet them while dragging his pant legs on the ground.

"We would have been here sooner but there was the whole 'Pez' Incident" Derek said as he walked inside without being invited.

"Hey Peter Nice dress" Stiles giggled.

He glared at him "Which one of you dumbass' did this?" He looked at them.

"Did what?" Stiles said looking dead serious.

Derek grabbed stiles by the back of his little neck "Stiles" He said in his little voice "I don't want to get violent"

"y…yeah I get it" he stuttered.

"Apple bottom jeans, bmbmbmb Fur" Isaac sang while he danced.

"Shut up Isaac and its Boot's with the Fur" Erica put her hands on her shapeless hips.

"Erica, Stop acting like you're all that and a bag of chips" Boyd said sitting down on stiles couch.

Isaacs pants fell down as he was dancing with his eyes closed.

Everyone was staring at his bare ass.

Scott's eye were bugged out, he slowly looked away.

"Oh for crying out loud Isaac! No one wants to see that!" Derek Yelled.

Isaac's eyes shot open as he felt a breeze and he pulled his pants back up.

Erica was stunned and scarred.

"We need clothes that fit us" Peter Announced.

Stiles looks at Derek's pant "Hmm" he looked him up and down.

Derek turned and looked at him "What the hell are you doing?"

"I…I was agreeing we need clothes" He shook his head and scratched the back of his head.

Derek looked back "What are we going to do?"

Stiles clapped his hands and rubbed them together "Scott, I'm going to need rope and some scissors" Stiles Grinned.

Scott goes inside the kitchen and gets the scissors "Okay" He handed them to him.

"Scott I Said Rope" He said in a demanding tone and narrowing his lips.

"And Scissors, I Got you the scissors"

"Yeah I need the rope now" He shook his head.

"Nag me" he mumbled as he went to the shed.

Derek heard "ding ding" as A little Jackson Peddled Lydia's cousin's bike with her and Allison on it.

"We would have been here sooner but Jackson Kept having to take a breather" Lydia came in walking with an attitude.

Allison followed her sweetly.

Jackson came in "nagging bitch" he murmured.

Jackson was Shirtless and in little boxers "Luckily my mom keeps all my old clothes" he said as he showed off.

"We should call Deaton" Scott said as he came back in with the rope.

"Yeah we should…Give me the rope" Stiles grabbed at it.

"What's the magic word?" He teased.

"Balls as in I'm going to kick yours" He snatched it.

Derek's eyes widened when he said that "Good one stiles"

The whole room goes silent as they all look at Derek.

Stiles laughed "Yeah…Sarcasm right?"

"Nope" Derek smiled.

Peter nearly fainted "A compliment and a smile? Are you broken?" He said poking him.

He slapped his hand "I feel a draft, I want better clothes"

"Got it" Stiles shook the rope and scissors grinning.

"what are you going to knit us clothes?" Erica smirked.

Jackson Smiled "you girls lost your figures but I Still got mine" He flexed his muscles as he checked himself out.

"That's not a figure, That's Boy Fat" Lydia said with a narcissistic voice.

Jackson scowled.

"Boy fat" Stiles laughed.

"Okay children can we get back to the issue?" Derek said.

"of course" Stiles looped the rope through Derek's pants and tied it to hold them up then bent down and cut his pant legs Not In a Straight line.

After He did everyone else's Derek looked at his pants "No, We're going to Goodwill and buy smaller clothes.

"But…" Stiles pouted in a pile of hacked up jean.

"Scott Call Deaton" Derek handed him his phone from the table.

Scott took the phone and dialed "Hey Deaton, Yeah this is Scott….No I'm not sick….Ha funny story actually…It really is. Stiles tried to make the fountain of youth"

Derek Looked at Stiles and gestured Seriously.

Stiles put his head down in shame.

"Anyway We're sort of 5.…Really?…You have?….Cool so its temporary….Good cause we're so tiny…Okay…Thanks…oh and can I have Friday off?…Oh okay" He hung up.

"What did he say" Derek asked.

"No" He pouted.

"No about what?" Stiles asked.

"Friday"

"What! Scott What did he say about our size?!" Allison asked.

"He laughed, then said he heard about it before and it's a temporary witches spell"

"I did a witches spell! SO AWESOME!" Stiles Grinned and pulled his tiny little fist down.

Derek rolled his eyes "How long does it last?"

"Three" Scott said.

"Three what? Days, Weeks, Years, Chickens!" Derek growled.

"Ah how cute" Stiles said.

"What?" Derek looked at him.

"Nothing" His eyes got big.

"Days if we're lucky and stiles screwed the spell up, if not we have to grow up again" He said.

"Well we're lucky cause if there's one thing stiles knows is how to screw up" Lydia Said crossing her arms.

"Let's go" Derek said and walked by Lydia and stepped on her foot and smashed it "Oh sorry, Guess I screwed up" He smiled and walked out.

"Shotgun!" Stiles yells.

"No" Peter walked out to the car.

"Why not?" He pouted.

"Cause you're pouting like a five year old" He got in the car.

Everyone tried to situate themselves.

"Its Scott's turn to be the Brakes and Gas" Isaac said as he sat in the back and crossed his arms.

"What?" Scott looked confused.

"Just sit right here" Derek pointed at the floor as he sat down "Peter buckle me"

Peter rolled his eyes and buckled him.

Scott got on the floor and Derek placed his feet on his back.

"What the hell dude, are you going to keep your feet there?" He looked back.

Isaac Smiled big.

"Everyone ready?" Derek looked back at them all.

"it's a little cramped" Jackson said.

"Too bad. GAS!" He slammed his foot in Scott's right shoulder.

"Ow What the hell?" He looked at him.

Derek looked at peter "Great I have to train him".

Peter scoffed and shook his head.

"When I slam my foot into your right shoulder It mean gas, the left Brake" He pushed his right shoulder.

He pushed the gas and they were off to goodwill.

"Did you guys know there's pez down here?" Scott said as Derek shoved his foot harder "Faster Scott" Derek said.

"Yes Scott 'Beam us up Scotty'" Stiles laughed.

Erica moved around and Elbowed him in the lip "Ow you bitch!" He grabbed his mouth.

"BRAKE!" Derek slammed on his left shoulder.

Peter Braced himself this time.

"Erica Stop elbowing stiles in the face. You okay stiles?" He looked back.

"Yeah I'm fine…its not bleeding" he smiled at him.

"Okay, GAS!" He hit his right shoulder.

"What if you kick my spin? Cause you've came close I might not know which to do" Scott said as he pushed on the gas.

"you'll know if we crash" he said as he kept his eye on the road.

An Elderly woman drove by and looked at them.

Derek turned his head all macho like and nodded "Sup wrinkles".

"That's rude" Allison murmured.

"She can hear us, The windows up and the old bag probably can't hear anything" He smiled.

Peter pointed to the window while laughing "We have tented windows!"

Derek looked at the old woman who was sneering.

Derek waved a bit and looked straight ahead.

"Hope she doesn't call the cops" Isaac said.

"My Dad!" Stiles yelled.

Derek freaked out "WHERE!"

"Oh no I was just stating that my dad's the sheriff" Stiles looked out the window "Hey There's Harris".

"You know him?" Derek said and honked the horn.

"We hate each other, Plus you're drawing attention to the 5 year olds in the camaro!" Stiles yelled.

"Faster Scott!" Derek kicked the back of his neck.

Scott passed out.

"Holy shit!" Derek yelled.

"What's going on?" Jackson Leaned up and saw him "Tell me he's just playing".

Derek looked at him and shook his head then gestured for him to be quiet.

"Peter…" Derek whispered.

Peter looked at him then the ground "What the hell did you do?" He whisper yelled at him.

"Hey Derek can you turn on the Radio?" Stiles asked.

"What God Everything's fine!" He yelled.

"ooookay" Stiles slouched in the seat.

"What are we going to do?" Jackson asked.

"Take the wheel" Derek said as he crawled on the floor.

Jackson jumped into the driver seat.

"Where's Jackson going?" Lydia looked at him.

Derek slammed on the brakes causing Jackson's face to slam into the horn.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeep" right behind a cop car.

"Duck!" Jackson yelled.

Everyone ducked. it looked like no one was there.

"No one's in that car Jackson" Peter sat back up.

"I Know that" Jackson sat back up "okay GAS!" He kicked Derek.

Derek Sat up and glared at him "Get under there Jackson" He growled.

"Hey Scott did you talk to your mom? She called." Stiles said.

"Mhm" Derek tried to imitate him.

"Scott?" Stiles leaned up "What the hell happened to him?" He said shocked.

"I don't know he just passed out" Derek said pulling him up to put him in the back.

"Isaac its your turn" He said.

"I'll do it" Stiles volunteered.

"You don't have to Stiles, Isaac will do it" Derek put Scott in the back.

"No I won't" Isaac crossed his arm.

"Its cool I can" Stiles hopped on the floor.

Derek Narrowed his eyes at Isaac and went back to the driver seat.

"Okay Gas" he gently nudged him.

"Isaac I don't know why you were complaining" Stiles said as he pushed the gas.

Peter laughed and looked back at Isaac "Yeah Isaac".

Jackson sat on the hump in between Derek and Peter.

"Its not too far from here" Derek said looking over the steering wheel.

Stiles was humming while pressing the gas.

"Vrrr rooooooooom vroom" Isaac was making car noises as he bobbed his head back and forth.

"Isaac are you four?" Derek said trying to concentrate.

"No technically I'm five" He smirked and crossed his arms.

"You're body might be five but your mind…..well" Peter stopped talking when he realized who he was talking to.

Isaac pouted and looked at the unconscious Scott "you got any markers?"

Lydia looked at him "I've got make up"

Isaac grabbed her purse.

"You're not using my make up to mess his face up" Lydia grabbed it back.

"Fine"

"Oooh look Goodwill" Erica said excitedly.

"Brake!" Derek was about to slam his foot down then stopped and gently nudged him.

"I'm on it!" Stiles pushed the brake.

"Jackson unbuckle me, I can't reach the gear shift" Derek Looked at him.

Jackson unbuckle him and when Derek reached up Jackson grabbed his underwear and gave him a wedgie.

Derek parked the car then turned around and slapped Jackson in the face "I'm Still Your Alpha! Now everyone out of the car" He growled.

Stiles smiled up at them and got out.

"So a bunch of five year olds are just going to walk in goodwill and buy a bunch of clothes? With money?" Peter said as he got out.

"First thing, When kids have money people listen and second its not like its fake money" Derek grabbed his leather jacket.

Scott started to wake up. Isaac got in his face "Welcome back buddy, you okay buddy?" He said in a slow tone.

"I'm fine, I'd be better if you got out of my face and stopped talking to me like I'm stupid" He got up "Oh and if Derek didn't kick me in the neck".

Stiles looked at Derek "You said he just passed out"

"Yeah….After I kicked him" He mumbled.

Everyone was talking and stiles heard an ice cream trucks melody "ice cream…" he whispered.

He slowly slipped away while everyone was arguing.

"Hey kid" A dark shady guy said.

"Hello, did you see the ice cream truck pass by?" He waves two dollars in the air.

"Yeah…it went down there" He pointed to an alley.

"Thank mister" He ran off.

The guy followed him.

He walked down the alley to see another guy sitting at a cardboard stand with ice cream boxes sitting on it. Not realizing it was made of cardboard.

"Hey you know you shouldn't stay in an alley, People can't see you" He walked up to the stand.

"That's the point kid" The other guy blocked the entrance.

"Less business that way, Now if you were to park out on the street you'd get more customers. When I was little me and my friend Scott has Lemonade stand and we got like 5 people to buy it" He gave the guy the two dollars.

Both guys looked at each other like 'is this kid serious?'.

One of the guys grabbed him and covered his mouth.

Before they did stiles yelled "Dad!".

Scott, Derek, Peter, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson and Erica heard him.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled as they ran.

Lydia and Allison just stood there "w…man" Allison said as she watched them run.

Derek ran down the Alley "Put him down" Tiny Derek demanded.

Both guy laughed "Or what? You going to cry?" One of them said.

"No, I've got backup"

They busted out laughing "Is your backup over there? Or over there? Oh no! They're beating me up! Imaginary people are soooooo scary!" he mocked.

The tiny Derek shifted as his friends ran up.

They all were in werewolf form, Scott was crouched down while the others posed like the Justice League.

"What the…" the guys let go of stiles.

"Get them!" Derek lunged forward leading the attack.

Tiny fists and claws, scratched and punched the two guys.

They tried running but they grabbed their legs.

Jackson and Boyd had their legs pinned while Peter and Isaac Kicked them.

Erica and Scott were punching each of them While Derek stood proudly watching next to stiles.

"Okay Pack, I think they've had enough. Let's go shopping" He smiled.

They all got off and watched the guys run away.

"They took My two Dollars" Stiles pouted.

"Stiles they could have taken your life" Scott said hugging him.

Stiles pushed him off "But they didn't they took my Ice Cream money!"

Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed him "Come on let's go".

Allison and Lydia were leaning against the camaro when the two guys saw them.

"Hey little girls are you lost?" One bent down.

"Does it look like we're fucking lost?" Lydia put her hands on her hips.

"What a mouth this kids has" He looked at her then Allison "This one's a cutie" He smiled.

The pack walked up to the two guys again "Oh you so did not just do that" Derek stood un between the two guys and the girls.

"This douche tried to kidnap stiles" His eyes started to glow.

"Holy Crap Its Those Devil Kids!" They both took off running.

"Devil Kids?" Allison looked at Derek.

"We beat the crap out of them" He started walking to the building.

"I think we scared it out of them too" Jackson waved his hands in the air.

The little group of kids walked all cool into the store.

"Guys to that side, girls that side" Derek pointed two different Directions.

"Aw man look it, Derek its your jacket all mini like" Stiles grabbed it and handed it to him.

"It does look like it" He grabbed it and tried it on.

Jackson found a little sports coat and tried it on.

Two ladies looked at them "Look their bumpkins, No shirts, No shoes, look at their pants it looks like they robbed a scarecrow. And that one looks like a nudist" She pointed at Jackson.

Derek looked at them then his feet then at stiles'.

Stiles looked at a shirt and wiggled his tiny little toes.

Derek blushed when he noticed his adorable tiny toes.

"Hey Derek look" Stiles pointed at a shirt that said 'I'm with Stupid' and it was pointing at Jackson.

Derek Laughed and shuffled through some close.

Meanwhile with the girls.

"I Hope they have a bra my size" Erica said looking around.

Allison and Lydia looked at each other "Oh yeah here" Lydia picked up a ribbon "that should fit perfect, Nice and Flat".

Allison laughed.

"I Wonder what the guys are talking about?" Allison glanced at them all throwing clothes at each other.

"Probably food" Lydia said while looking at shoes.


End file.
